Nemo
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Duo morre tragicamente em um acidente (oras, é fic minha, vocês queria oque?) e Heero lamenta a perda daquele a quem tanto amou, mas nunca teve coragem de expor seus sentimentos, por medo de rejeição.


Título: Nemo 

Autora: Serennity Winner LeFay

Casais: 1x2 (eu devia variar um pouco, né?)

Avisos: drama, angst, Heero POV, songfic com a música Nemo, do Nightwish. Essa é uma fic yaoi, portanto, se você não gosta de ler sobre relacionamentos entre homossexuais, acho melhor escolher outra fic.

Disclaimer: esses dias eu estava pensando como o mundo é injusto. Por que alguns tem tanto e outros tem tão pouco? Então fui até a prefeitura e falei sobre isso com o responsável. Quando ele me perguntou o que eu sugeria para mudar esse quadro, eu respondi que seria justo eu ficar com os direitos autorais de Gundam Wing. Ele chamou os seguranças e me expulsou do prédio. Então, infelizmente, eu não sou dona dos G-Boys e esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

Sinopse: Duo morre tragicamente em um acidente (oras, é fic minha, vocês queria oque?) e Heero lamenta a perda daquele a quem tanto amou, mas nunca teve coragem de expor seus sentimentos, por medo de rejeição.

**"This is me, for forever... one of the lost ones. **  
Este sou eu, para sempre... Um dos perdidos.  
**The one without a name... without an honest heart as compass **  
Aquele sem um nome... Sem um coração honesto como guia.  
**This is me, for forever... one without a name. **  
Este sou eu, para sempre... Alguém sem um nome.  
**This life's the last endeavour... to find the missing lifeline **  
Essa vida é o último esforço... Para achar a linha da vida perdida"

Acabou. A única esperança que eu tinha de voltar a ser alguma coisa, de ter uma vida, de amar alguém, acabou de ir-se embora com o vento. Desde pequeno eu fui treinado para ser um soldado perfeito, sem sentimentos. Passei por duras provas, e nunca soube realmente o que era felicidade.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain **  
Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave  
**All I wish is to dream again. **  
Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo  
**My loving heart lost in the dark, **  
Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,  
**For hope I'd give my everything... **  
Por esperança eu daria meu tudo...

E não importa quanto eu desejasse, eu nunca me livrava daquela tortura. Nunca recebia carinho, nem um beijo antes de dormir. Eu nunca tive ninguém. Fui separado de minha mãe ainda muito novo para me lembrar de seu rosto, e as únicas pessoas que conheci antes de ir para as guerras foram aqueles que me maltrataram. Mas isso foi antes de conhecê-lo. Duo Maxwell, aquele que mudaria minha vida.

**My flower withered between the pages two and three **  
Minha flor murchou entre as paginas dois e três  
**The one scent forever gloom¿ gone with my steams **  
Aquele cheiro pra sempre melancólico acompanha meus movimentos  
**What the dark that sleep with angels call the past for help**  
Que a escuridão que dorme com os anjos chama o passado para ajudar  
**Touch me with your love, and reveal to me my true name **  
Toque-me com seu amor, e me revele o meu verdadeiro nome.

Nunca me importei realmente com alguém. Aliás, nunca conheci ninguém que fosse digno de tem um espaço em minha vida. Por mais que eu almejasse por amor, meu treinamento não me permitia sentir nada além de ódio e raiva. Eu não estava acostumado com sentimentos bons, e estes, quando apareceram, começaram a me confundir.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain **  
Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave  
**All I wish is to dream again. **  
Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo  
**My loving heart lost in the dark, **  
Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,  
**For hope I'd give my everything... **  
Por esperança eu daria meu tudo...

Deixei de ser tão eficiente nas guerras, pois meu coração só se importava com aquele rapaz de alegria tão contagiante. Aquele baka trançado que invadiu minha vida de modo brusco, confundindo-me, e fazendo-me duvidar das únicas coisas que eu antes tinha certeza. Só pensava nele o dia todo.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain **  
Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave  
**Oh how I wish to dream again **  
Oh como eu desejo sonhar de novo  
**Once and for all¿ and all for once **  
Uma vez e por tudo, e tudo por uma vez  
**Nemo, my name forever more. **  
Nemo, meu nome pra sempre.

Mas eu tinha medo, muito medo. Medo de que Duo não sentisse o mesmo que eu. Eu tremia só de pensar que ele não me amava. Meu mundo ia desmoronar, e o pouco que eu ainda acreditava ia desvanescer-se. Minha vida chegaria ao fim. Por isso nunca disse nada a ele.

**Nemo, sailing heart.**  
Nemo, coração zarpando.  
**Nemo, let me go **  
Nemo deixe-me ir.

Mas... o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse lhe contado? Não sei... Duo está morto, e eu não pude fazer nada para salvá-lo. E ele morreu protegendo quem mais amava, Hilde. Nunca tive raiva daquela garota, por conseguir o que eu sempre quis, por ter sucesso em algo que eu fracassei.

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain **  
Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave  
**All I wish is to dream again. **  
Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo.  
**My loving heart lost in the dark, **  
Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,  
**For hope I'd give my everything... **  
Pela esperança eu daria meu tudo...

Estou agora no cemitério onde Duo está sepultado. Chove forte, e eu enxergo aquela garota se aproximar de mim.  
"Sabe o que é, Heero... esta manhã, antes de ir para a batalha, me fez prometer-lhe uma coisa. Se algo acontecesse com ele antes que conseguisse te dizer algo, eu deveria dizer por ele. Duo te amava, Heero. Com todas as forças, desde o dia em que se conheceram. Mas ele tinha medo de não ser correspondido."

**Oh how I wish for soothing rain **  
Oh quanto eu desejo pela chuva suave  
**Oh how I wish to dream again **  
Oh como eu desejo sonhar de novo  
**Once and for all¿ and all for once **  
Uma vez e por tudo, e tudo por uma vez.  
**Nemo, my name forever more **  
Nemo, meu nome para sempre.  
**My name forever more...**  
Meu nome para sempre...

N/A: Ufa! Finalmente fic terminada. Já faz um tempo que eu queria fazer uma songfic com essa música, mas não tinha tempo, e nem a inspiração adequada. Ontem eu me enchi e disse para mim mesma que eu ia escrever essa fic de um jeito ou de outro. Eu não tinha idéia nenhuma para a fic, fui simplesmente escrevendo, e saiu o que saiu.  
Antes que alguém pergunte (porque sempre tem um que pergunta), não, essa fic não vai ter continuação. Acabou aí. Espero reviews, nem que seja pra me xingar, viu?


End file.
